rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
George Petrov
, Is great honor.|color = #CCD3D1}} George Petrov is a huntsman and the former leader of Team GLSS from Atlas. He currently works as a Huntsman in his home country (although he refused to enlist as a specialist), and is dating Umuthi Iqhawe. Background The world can be a cold, cruel place; and some people take it upon themselves to make things just a little bit warmer. George is one of those people; coming from a small civilian family from Atlas (just himself and his parents; Dimitri and Akilina), he has seen first-hand how things can be. He spent his childhood dreaming of becoming a soldier and protecting his homeland, spending his youth studying the history of Atlas and enrolling in Atlas Military Academy when he was 13. He was happy with his life, training to become a soldier; that is, until the day his father died. He had seemed perfectly healthy, and was going about his work as a repair man in an SDC robotics factory when he simply collapsed. When paramedics arrived Dimitri Petrov was pronounced dead on the scene at the age of 43. Cause of death; ruptured brain hemmorhage When his father died, George and his mother were both left heartbroken; his mother began to drink and his grades began to suffer. It took a few months before he started to push himself to do better, because his father would not have wanted him to give up; and so he changed his goals. Four months after the death of his father, George Petrov decided to do everything in his power to protect other people of the world from such losses. While others with this type of goal would become doctors, George realized his own intellect was not great enough, and his hands too clumsy to do the delicate work required, and so he elected to become a huntsman; if he could not save people from internal threats, he would protect them from external threats. Upon his graduation from Atlas Military Academy, he enlisted at Atlas Huntsman Academy, where he was made the leader of team GLSS. His time in the academy was fairly average, though his team excelled in field work to the point that they were granted entry to the Vytal Festival Tournament in their second year; coming head-to-head with team ONYX of Haven during the first round, where George and his partner Sabrina Magnus barely managed to claim victory for their team. In the second round, George and Sabrina once again took the victory, making it into the final round where Sabrina claimed victory in the years tournament for Atlas. Other than their victory in the Vytal Festival, no other major events occurred in George’s life until after he graduated. Shortly after being made a proper huntsman, he enlisted in the Special Operatives Division and was sent on an extended mission in the Atlas wilderness to protect a tribe of Atlesian natives who were attempting to build a settlement in a sheltered valley; spending a full decade among them before at last returning to his home kingdom. After his long mission, he took a vacation to Vale where he met the love of his life; a huntsman by the name of Umuthi Iqhawe. Unfortunately, George’s commitment to the Atlesian military and Umuthi’s work as a teacher at Beacon mean they are often kept apart for extended periods; however the pair take joint missions whenever they get the chance, and occasional sabbaticals from their work in order to vacation together. Personality They say some people are like giant teddy bears, and George fits that description to a T. He is incredibly friendly, boisterous, and his little regard for personal space; with a habit of delivering back-cracking bear hugs when excited. One would be wise not to mistake his friendly attitude for being soft; as George is an incredibly strong willed man, who has dealt with more than his fair share of heartache, hard times, and physical injury. These things have only ever made him stronger. Despite his generally positive, he is known to hold a grudge when he feels he has been betrayed; however difficult it may be to truly enrage him. It is no secret that George has no interest in women, although to most it is not immediately obviously. Appearance A massive, hairy, and muscular man. George sports a pair of sloth bear ears on the sides of his head (often covered by the ears on his brown rabbit hide Ushanka hat), a heavy fur coat, red long-sleeved t-shirt, black track pants, and leather snow boots. Powers and Equipment Weapon * Name: chernyy medved' * Wielder: George Pavlov * Maker: George Pavlov * Type: Dust Augmented Saw Gauntlet (DASG) * Weapon Derivation: gauntlet weapon from Doom * Design: A bulky and obviously mechanical weapon with few decorative components; namely the metal plating being assembled in a honeycomb pattern * Holstered/Sheathed Form: saw mount folds back onto the forearm and the shell around the fist opens sliding back to the sides, allowing the control components to slide into a slot on the underside of the wrist * Active Form: A massive, heavily-armored gauntlet with fully enclosed knuckles and a 2’ diameter diamond-edged tungsten carbide buzz saw blade mounted on the wrist. There are four armor-plated canister slots in the inside of the wrist which are used for dust phials. * Features: Inside of the enclosed fist is a thumb switched used for switching dust types, and a rev-handle inside which spins-up the blade and released dust onto the center, momentum form the spin carries it through slots to coat the cutting edge * Dust Capacity: powder-type; earth, fire, ice, gravity * Usage: Heavy-hitting weapon used much like a boxing glove; only one is worn so that the other hand is free for grappling * Planned Upgrades: none * Notes: Name means ‘black bear’ in Russian Semblance * Name: bear-skin * Type: Physical * Purpose: Defensive * Description: The user’s hair solidifies into woven plates of fibrous armor which absorb kinetic energy * Activation Cue: war drums * Range: Personal * General limitations: Dependant on having a large volume of body hair to work properly * Passive ability: accelerated growth of body hair * Active ability: body hair weaves together and hardens into dense, fibrous armor (similar to kevlar); while active, any physical blows George takes are absorbed by his body hair with lessened impact to his aura, as well as diffusing kinetic force to prevent him from being knocked back. * Dust interaction (earth): keratin mesh is reinforced by stone plates which shield from energy-based attacks * Reflection of Personality: George can shrug off almost any blow; be it physical or emotional, by nature of his strong will. The ability to absorb damage so effectively also helps him to protect the people around him from harm, as he can fight in-close longer to keep the enemy off of his allies. Trivia * George come from the greek georgos, meaning earthworker Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Fan Made Character